Haunted or one big prank?
by Mr.Tool
Summary: This is just a little Halloween idea I came up with for Becca. Happy halloween!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I dedicate this Lil' Fic to Becca(SamUleys-wolf-gurl) for Halloween...soo wish you could celebrate along with us. Consider this my Thank you for proof reading/ so wish you could dress up and go trick-or-treating Fic. Happy Halloween! **

**Becca's P.O.V**

It was Halloween night and I couldn't be more excited to go Trick-or-Treating for the first time, lets just say that has due to different believes I couldn't really enjoy the holidays as I would

have liked to. My friends somehow convinced my parents to let me go out, and I was planning on enjoying every second of it. We were all over at Michelle's house getting into our costumes, and since we all lost the stupid bet we had going on that week with Michelle, she got to pick out the costumes we were going to wear. She picked out a Dorthy Costume, but decided to add her own special unique touch to it by mixing it up with a Zombie for herself. For Ryan she decided to make him her Toto and put him in a giant dog costume. For Jeremy she put him in a penguin costume, and last but not least she put me in an angel costume.

"Come on you guys, can't you move any faster?" I asked knocking frantically on the bathroom door, where Jeremy and Ryan were getting dressed.

"Becca, calm down will ya, we have the whole damn night!" Ryan answered, slowly making his way out the bathroom.

"Oh my, and here I thought you couldn't get more adorable." I said, making my way over to him and got in my tipy-toes to pinch his cheeks, completely ignoring the fact that he was rolling his eyes at me.

"Michelle, I know you're obsessed with penguins and all but did you really have to dress me up as one?" Jeremy asked, waddling out the bathroom.

"Yes, and I did it completely out of love." Michelle said smiling from ear to ear.

"So mine was out of love as well?" Ryan asked, putting the finishing touches on his costume.

"Nope, yours was for my own enjoyment, you have now officially become my bitch." Michelle said with a devilish grin, Jeremy and I burst out laughing,

"And I'm, sadly, ok with it." Ryan said, walking over to the bed to grab his phone.

"Like you really had a choice." I said trying hard to stop from laughing.

"Guess we should go, come along." Michelle said whistling at Ryan to signal him over.

"Oh she's definitely going to get her money's worth with that costume." Jeremy said still in the middle of a case of the giggles.

"Quiet you, need I remind you that your dressed like a penguin?" Ryan asked, gently pushing Jeremy a bit for him to tilt over, but thankfully I was right behind him to keep him from falling.

Soon after we made our way out the house and down a few houses, with me skipping the whole way down. I got Michelle to join in and skipped right along with me, while Jeremy tried to keep up, but had a bit of a hard time since he had to waddle the whole way and Ryan whined the whole time about wanting to go to a haunted house but nobody was really listening to him. Just as we made our way around the block, we all had enough of Ryan's childish whiny voice. We all stopped and turned to face him.

"Will you shut the hell up already, what are you even bitching about anyway?" Michelle asked glaring over at him.

"So I've been talking to myself this whole damn time?" Ryan pouted trying to get us to feel bad for him.

"Yup, sorry but I'm not going to let anyone ruin my night." I said giving him a deadly stare down, one that he knew that meant that I would hurt him in more ways then one if he even tried messing with me.

"Give it up Ryan. We are not going to a haunted house tonight. There's no way in h-e double hockey sticks." Jeremy protested, crossing his arms over his chest and did his best to look as serious as one could ever be while wearing a penguin costume.

"What are you 6? Oh come on it will be fun, Michelle?" Ryan asked, giving me his best puppy eyed look while he plead.

"Oh no you don't, Michelle don't fall for it. We should go trick-or-treating like we planned to." I said, pulling Michelle by the arm and closer to me.

"I kind of agree with Ryan and think we should go to a haunted house." Michelle said, now giving me the same puppy eyed look as Ryan's.

"Traitor, fine..how about we go trick-or-treating for about another hour and then go to a haunted house, deal?" I said trying to compromise with the two knowing that they wouldn't stop asking if we didn't go.

"I didn't agree to this..." Jeremy sing songed kind of upset that he was left out of the conversation.

"No, but seeing as how much of an awesome friend you are, your going to come along right?" Ryan asked, wiggling his eyebrows at him hoping that he'll agree.

"Damn you, fine I'll go. Only because I don't want to be the wuss out of the group, and you better hope I don't get nightmare or else." Jeremy gave Ryan yet another one of his empty threats, knowing that there was no point to them.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now if we could move this along so we can have some real fun." Ryan said grabbing me by the hand pulling me along in a bit of a rush. Jeremy and Michelle followed a few steps behind us.

We made it around the block making sure to stop at every house that was giving out candy, laughing the whole time. Once we made it to the house that was around the corner we all stopped, bumping into each other a bit before we all turned and faced the creepy looking house.

"You do know what they say about this house right?" Michelle asked in an eerie tone.

"I'm not listening...la la la..." Jeremy tuned and faced the other direction not wanting to be involved in any crazy idea that Michelle might have gotten.

"You can't be serious, you don't actually believe all that crap do you?" Ryan asked rolling his eyes at Michelle for her poor attempt at trying to scare us, but yet I was scared.

"Well, as a matter of fact one of my Uncle's friend's, boyfriend's sister...uh I think, well they said it was in fact haunted." Michelle explained, a bit lost with her own logic but stood there sticking her tongue out at him trying to prove her point.

"Exactly, and the more reason not to believe it." Ryan said, pushing on mine and Jeremy's back to get us to start walking again.

"What, are you scared? I double dog dare you to go in then." Michelle said in a challenging tone, one that Ryan would never back out of no matter how stupid the dare was.

"Why, why did you dare him..." Jeremy whined, knowing that he would somehow be pulled into the bet one way or another.

"Only if you guys come along to prove that it's not haunted." Ryan raised an eyebrow and looked over at Michelle to see if she was all talk and no game.

"Here we go..." Jeremy muttered under his breath, knowing that there was no way out of this now.

"Come on you guys, there is nothing to worry about. I can assure you that the place is not haunted, and after we go in to prove it, you'll be getting a big bowl of 'I told you so'." Ryan said the last part in a childish mocking voice.

"And then can we finish Trick-or-Treating without any of your complaining right?" I asked just wanting to get yet another one of Michelle's dares done and over with. I wasn't as scared as Jeremy seemed to be but I was definitely not looking forward to this either.

"You guys go ahead and look for whatever you need to look for, I'm just going to stand here and stand guard." Jeremy said trying his best to sound as calm as possible.

"Nuh Uh, if I go you sure as hell are going too." Ryan said reaching out and pulled Jeremy closer just in case he felt the need to run off.

We all stood frozen in places, looking back and forth at each other waiting on who would make the first move.

"I guess your all waiting on me to make the first move then huh?" Ryan broke the silence, glaring over at all of us.

"Well if you insist... It's only fair." I said smiling innocently at him.

"Yeah Mr. 'I think I'm so brave and have to prove some sort of point'."Jeremy said, making air quotes in the air.

"Well, your not about to call me out and get away with it."Ryan said in his best sassy tone, finger snap and all. He walked over to the steps that lead to the front of the house and followed it to the old run down door. He looked back to see if any of us had followed only to see Jeremy, Michelle and I pushing and shoving each other a bit trying to get the other to go first.

"Will you 3 stop acting like little children and come on already?" Ryan shouted out trying to get us to hurry along.

After another 5 minutes of each of us going, "You go first...no, you should go..." Michelle finally stepped forward and made her way up the step and up to where Ryan was. Jeremy and I looked at each other and quickly ran up the steps screaming, "Wait for us!"

"Should we knock?" Ryan asked looking around to see if there was any sign of anyone living there.

"Uh yeah sure...because I'm sure a ghost is going to come along and open the door and welcome us in." I said in my usual smart ass tone of voice.

"Ha ha, very funny Becca..Hmmm..I wonder..." Ryan said reaching out to grab the door knob and turned it. To our surprise it opened with the world's scariest squeak ever, enough for all of us to jump back in terror.

"Ok, that was enough prove for me thank you...I'm gonna go ahead and just-" Jeremy began to say, but I grabbed a hold of him before he even dared to think that he was going to leave me behind.

"Oh come on, it's probably not even as bad as you may think. We will be fine if we all stick together, that is if there is something to protect each other from." Ryan said, still convinced that the place was not haunted.

We entered the house one by one. staying as close to each other as possible. The house was dark, there was no light coming from any direction. Michelle moved her hand up and down along the wall to see if she could find a light switch anywhere. She was able to find one that was a few steps from the door but didn't seemed to worked when she flicked on and off a few times waiting for the lights to come on.

"Oh wow, that's my cue." I said turning around and made my way back to the doorway but stopped when the door seemed to slam shut.

"Ryan, I'm going to kill you if you had anything to do with that." I yelled out, in hopes that this was him trying to scare us.

"How could that have been me Becca? I'm standing next to you." Ryan said in a high pitched tone.

"Jeremy, was that you then?" I asked reaching in the dark to find Ryan. About 2 minutes without an answer we all simultaneously yelled out "He ran out."

"Uh, you guys you better come see this!" Michelle screamed out, she must have been a few feet from us now because there was an echo.

I walked along Ryan taking baby steps to where ever he was headed, bumping into him once he had stopped.

"Oh shit, someone...or something doesn't want us here..."I said noticingng the flickering light in the hallway that pointed to a mirror with the words 'Big mistake coming in here'.

"Oh my god, Michelle did u do this? I must say this is a very well thought out dare to try to get me all scared but guess what, I'm not buying it hun." Ryan said looking around to where Michelle might be standing. She was nowhere to be found.

"Michelle...Oh no, she's gone too? That only leaves us...we are gonna die." I began to squeal.

"Becca calm down, she definitely has something to do with this and got Jeremy to play along as well. Come on, lets just go along and see how far they plan to go with this." Ryan whispered just in case Michelle and Jeremy happen to be hearing us.

"Fine, but if I die I'll make sure to come back to haunt you..." I said, half joking with him.

"Oh no...Ghost person thing...We're scared, please don't get us." Ryan said in his fake scared voice, trying hard not to laugh. We continued to walk down the hallway and stopped when we felt drops of what I hoped was water fall from the ceiling and hitting us on our heads.

Ryan whipped the drop that had fallen on his nose and brought it close enough to see what it was.

"What the fuck, is this..." He asked bringing his hand up to my face to see it as well.

"Blood...ok, I'm officially creeped out. Ryan please lets just go." I begged.

"And let them win, not a chance. Come on, I promise nothing is going to happen. I wont let anything happen to you, lets just walk a little more and try to see where they are hiding?" Ryan asked, pleading with me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but..." I began to say but was cut off when the flickering light went off, leaving us standing in the dark. Before we could even react to the sudden darkness we heard laugther that sounded like pour evil getting closer to us.

"Oh Shit!" We both screamed.

**"DUN DUN DUN**

***In movie man voice* Will Becca and Ryan make it out alive? What happened to Jeremy? Is Michelle behind all of this? And How does BTR fit into all of this? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!  
>Hope you liked it Beccadonalds!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ya'll, how are ya? I know, I know...it's been forever since i posted anything and for those who have been following me or liked any of my stories I'm really sorry for not updating but I do plan on adding and updating alot more from now on, or at least do my best...and now that i got my mojo back.. Here's part dos of the Halloween story from a year ago..Yes and I'm well aware that Halloween passed and I'm sorta late but I really wanted to finish this. So stick around to read it please?

Part Dos

**Becca's P.O.V**

"Bloody hell, I'm too young to die..and I refuse to die in a stupid dog costume, for Christ sake!" Ryan yelled out in complete fear.

Seconds later the lights turned back on, and the evil laughter was gone.

"Um..you ok there, Ry?" I asked, noticing that Ryan had jumped on my back and was holding onto me for dear life.

"Yeah, I'm ok..why wouldn't I? I mean it's not like we're at a creepy haunted house where the lights go on and off by themselves and whatever was behind that evil laugh is definitely after us." Ryan went off on a rant, having to catch his breath from saying all that too fast. I wiggled around a bit to force him to get off me.

"Thanks for the update and all..but seriously, how is it that someone younger and who also just happens to be a female has more balls then you? Get a grip, man!" I slapped him in the face in an attempt to snap him out of it. "Man up and maybe..geez, I don't know...protect me and help me find everyone so we can get the hell out of here."

"Yeah, good idea...why don't you go ahead and go first?" I said while pointing to the dark, creepy hallway.

"Seriously, Ryan? I got a better Idea..I say you go first and I stay here just in case Jeremy and Michelle show up." I began to say in a less than amused tone, but was cut off by the same evil laughter from earlier. This time, however, it was louder and closer than before. "Or I'll just go with you!" I squealed while jumping up high enough to wrap my arms around him and for him to catch me in his arms.

"Who's the scaredy cat now, huh?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Still you...Lets just go find our friends and get the hell out of here." I jumped out of his arms and began to walk down the creepy hallway.

"What do you mean by OUR friends? I mean, I don't really like them all like that, and I'm not as close to..." He began to ramble on to get out of coming along, but stopped when I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ryan, I swear if I end up dying in this house, I'll come back just to haunt the hell out of you so bad, you'll shit bricks. The faster we find them, the sooner we'll get out of here. This was all your idea, remember? Why do we ever bother listen to you, anyway?" I asked, annoyed by how he was acting. The damn bastard was actually thinking of letting me go find them by myself? Right, some friend.

I grabbed him by the hand, forcefully pulling him down the long hallway as he, of course, whined the whole way down. Just as we reached the door at the very end of the hallway, the lights went off again, this time for a bit longer than before. When the lights came back on, we both noticed the red writing on the door. "Come in if you dare'' it read.

"Is that..blood?" Ryan asked, touching one of the letters."Oh my god, I think it is, get it off me." He smeared it back on the wall, looking grossed out.

"Ok, I'm officially creeped the hell out. Michelle, Jeremy, where are you? Please just come out. This is not funny anymore." I yelled out at the top of my lungs, hoping they would have heard me.

Just seconds later, the lights went off again, this time flickering off and on, then followed by a deep, creepy voice saying "Come in or die trying to get out."

"No thanks, we're good where we are..." Ryan squealed.

"That's it..I'm done with this nonsense." I said, reaching into my pocket and dialing Michelle's number.

"Wait a second...You had your phone with you this whole time...seriously Becca?" Ryan asked in the same tone I usually used on him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I always have it on me." I answered back, but stopped when it hit me. "Ooh, yeah, guess I just had a Ryan moment." I laughed awkwardly. I continued to dial the number and waited to see if I could hear her phone ring. Seconds later, we heard her phone from a distance.

"Crap, I think they are in there." Ryan pointed to the door with the blood on it. We both looked at each other, then back at the door, fearing what might be in that room.

"Of course they are...well, here goes nothing." Ryan took a deep breath and reached out for my hand. "whatever you do, don't let go of my hand. I don't want to lose you too." He then went to open the door, but before he even reached the door knob, it slowly opened by itself. We looked back at each other, both second guessing this whole thing, but knowing that we had to go in there no matter what and there was no turning back now.

The room was dark and cold. There was no light coming from anywhere; more reason not to be in there. I reached out for my phone and turned it on, using it as a source of light. Just as I was scanning the room, I noticed a dark shadow in the back corner of the room. Without thinking and being scared shitless, I screamed as I dropped my phone down on the floor.

"Shit, what did you do that for?" Ryan asked as he held onto my hand tighter.

"You didn't see that? Please tell me you saw that, Ryan." I pleaded, voice frantic, knowing that shit just got serious.

"Saw what, Becca? You're freaking me out.." Ryan began to panic.

"Someone..or something, is in the room with us..and I think it's getting closer." I managed to whisper the last part, feeling a sudden chill in the air.

"Becca..? Where did you go?..Becca, are you still in here?!" I heard Ryan scream from a distance, followed by the same creepy laugh from earlier. Fuck, I'm screwed.

"Ryan, where the hell are you? Come back, you can't leave me alone!" I screamed in complete terror, tears forming.

Before I could process what was going on, I was startled by the sound of my phone going off. I grabbed it and noticed it was an unknown number. I let it ring a few more times before deciding to answer it.

"Hello..?" I answered with a shaky voice.

"Trick or treat?" A dark and extremely creepy voice spoke through the phone.

"What? Who is this? Where are my friends?" I asked, afraid that I may not ever see them again.

"I said...Trick or treat?" The voice asked again, this time in a more forceful tone.

"What the hell kinda question is that? I just want to go home...please." I begged, just wanting to leave. I dropped down on the floor feeling helpless and scared beyond words.

"Answer the question now!" The voice demanded, it's tone angrier than before. I could tell that whoever was on the phone was now in the same room as me and close.

"Just leave me alone!" I ended the call and made a mad rush to the door we had entered from, but stopped when I heard it slam shut.

"Once again, I'll ask you...Trick or treat..and don't you dare try to escape again or you'll be joining your friends..and trust me, they aren't exactly having the time of their lives. " I heard the voice again, but this time..It was right behind me.

"Trick! For god's sake, trick! This better all BE a damn trick." I yelled in fear.

"Good answer." The dark voice laughed viciously. The next thing I knew, I felt a cold hand right on my shoulder. I took a deep breath before slowly turning around to face whatever was behind me.

Just as I turned enough to face whatever was behind me, the lights suddenly turned on.

"What the fuck..." I gasped when I realised who was standing there with a giant smirk on their face.

"Happy Halloween!" Jaime yelled out.

"Wait...this was all...and you were...and I was...FUCK YOU JAIME! Fuck you so hard right now!" I yelled out in complete anger when I realized this was all one damn prank.

"Yes..yes it was, but hey, don't get mad at me. This wasn't all my idea." She said, pointing over to the door across the other side of the room. Jeremy, Michelle and Ryan walked out, all with huge smirks on their faces.

"I could brutally murder you all right here, right now and be totally ok with it, you damn bastards! This was a horrible and cruel joke!" I continued to yell, now directing it towards all of them. To say that I was mad was an understatement.

"Well excuse me for trying to make this the most memorable Halloween night ever for you. You should be thanking us instead of yelling at us." Michelle sassed back.

"Thank you? Thank you for almost making me have a mini heart attack? I hope you guys know that I'll be getting you back. You won't know when, you won't know how, but you best believe that it will be epic. Pay back is a bitch and that bitch's name is Becca." I gave them my most fearsome look.

"Oh god, I can only image what she could possibly be plotting in that evil little head of hers.'' Jeremy said, knowing damn well that I was not going to let them get away with any of this. I was enjoying the fact that I would have them on their toes until I strike before I was interrupted by Michelle, who grabbed me by the hand and started walking me towards the same door they walked out of.

"Nuh uh, I'm not following you guys anywhere...ever again. Let's get the hell out of here." I tried to pull away from Michelle's grip, but was pushed forward by Jeremy and Ryan.

"Now that you had your trick, it's time for your treat.." Jaime smiled back; she was still finding this whole thing amusing.

Before I could even attempt to try to get away, I was pulled into a bigger room.

"Happy Halloween!" I heard a group of familiar voices yell out. I looked over across the room and was in complete and utter shock to see the boys from Big Time Rush standing there all dressed of them dressed in superhero costumes.

"Now tell me that it's really them and not some cheap look a likes you guys hired to carry this stupid prank along even further.." I breathed out in disbelief, not sure if it was actually them.

"No, it's really them. Our friend Jaime here somehow managed to win a radio contest and the prize was for them to come into town and have a mini concert with a bunch of her friends. What better way to celebrate Halloween then to have a party with them at a haunted house, right?" Jeremy went on. I heard about half of what he said and focused the rest of my attention on James, trying hard not to smile like an idiot.

"Yeah, and seeing as this was your first Halloween ever, I wanted to make it one of the best nights of your life." Jaime added, but stopped when she noticed I was not even paying attention to her. "So much for that."

"Ryan, you're awfully quiet, you have nothing to say to any of this?" I asked, noticing that Ryan had not said much."Ryan?" I called out for him when he didn't answer. It took me seconds to realize that he had trailed off and was now standing next to Kendall "Of course he is." I rolled my eyes at him, expecting no less from him. He seemed to be impressed by his SpiderMan costume.

"Well now that we succeeded with 'operation scare the hell out of Becca'." Michelle winked, then paused "Thank Jeremy for that name by the way..it's time to party!" She continued, but walked off before I could respond with a smart comeback. I looked over at Jeremy who's attention was too focused on Carlos to even bother trying to go off on, and man I just wanted to blow up on someone. This has been one giant roller coaster of emotions and someone was going to pay.

"Just go talk to him will you, before I start to.." I began to tell him, but noticed he was already walking away before I could finish my sentence.

"Thanks Becc's."He yelled back.

I decided to just go ahead and try to enjoy the rest of the night, since there was no point in staying mad at my friends while they were all ignoring me. They will pay for this soon enough.

"Hey there, how are you enjoying your first Halloween so far?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and saw that it was James. He looked great in his Superman costume but unlike Ryan, I was not going to drool all over him. I decided to just try to play it cool and not come off as a total freakish fangirl..kind of like the way Ryan was coming off to Kendall at this very moment.

"Well apart from being almost scared half to dead and hating my friends for being such evil twats...It's great." I said with a fake smile.

"I don't blame you for being pissed at them, but it was all in good fun right?" He asked. Just as I was about to answer, we were interrupted by Kendall and Ryan.

"Yeah, if being scared to the point where you feel like you are about to have a heart attack sounds fun to you." I sassed back.

"It doesn't but hey now it's your turn to have some fun and plot your revenge on them right?" He asked.

"Hey Becca, guess who's a Toto fan?" Ryan asked, walking over to us with Kendall on hand and a stupidly cheesy smile on his face.

"Let me guess, Kendall?" I asked, trying to sound surprised.

"He's just so adorable in that dog costume." Kendall smiled and pinched his cheek.

"Oh stop it Kendall..Am I really?"Ryan asked, now blushing like an idiot.

"Yeah, not really. Hey Ryan, I must say you really did a great job playing it off as if you were actually scared the whole time. Great job, you son of a bitch." I said as I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Yeah...I totally had you fooled didn't I?" He asked, followed by a nervous laugh.

"You know he was not in on the prank, right?" James laughed, but stopped and took a sip of his drink when Ryan shot his the evil eye.

"What? Yeah I was, totally was in on it. It was all an act and you bought it." Ryan responded, but I knew he was lying by the way his voice got all high at the end.

"I found it totally cute, though." Kendall smirked at him.

"I don't think it would have been as convincing if Ryan was in on it. He was the one who sold it." James laughed but stopped again when Ryan glared at him.

"Wait, you guys saw the whole thing?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, they put cameras all around the house so we could see the whole thing unfold." I heard Jaime walk up to us out of nowhere - damn she was good at that.

"And the lights?" I asked, trying to understand how they went about pulling this whole thing off.

"Remote control." Jeremy and Carlos walked up and stood next to us. "Oh and the sudden chill in the room you felt, we turned the heat off in the room."

"For the record, I thought this was all a bad idea."Carlos raised his hands in the air making it clear that he had nothing to do with this.

"Yeah but that didn't stop you from laughing at how ridiculous they looked." Jeremy raised an eyebrow at Carlos.

"The voice?" I asked, now feeling like a fool.

"Trick or Treat?" I heard that creepy voice once again, sending chills down my spine, but then realized that it was just Michelle talking into a voice changer.

"Damn, you guys thought of everything. I must say, it was a good prank and it worked, but you guys are fucked." I grinned at them, trying to look innocent, but deadly.

"Even me, who was clearly not a part of it? I was pulled into this just like you were. They totally played with the idea that I wanted to go to a haunted house. I had nothing to do with this." Ryan nervously rambled on.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Rydoll." I said, playfully raising my eyebrow at him. "Ok can we just forget about what happened and enjoy the rest of the night, please? I'm done talking about this." I said with a chuckle, now able to laugh about all of it.

"But I'm in the clear right..you're not going to play some evil prank on me..?" Ryan asked, obviously nervous and well aware of what I was capable to do. I just deviously smiled back without saying a word and walked away with James in hand.

"So what are you planning on doing to that poor boy?" James asked as we walked over to the couch.

"I got nothing planned, but it's fun to know that I can make a 21 year old guy be that damn scared of me."I laughed when I looked over to Ryan who looked back at me wide eyed.

Just as I was about to scoot closer to James and try to cuddle with him, I felt someones hands on my shoulders. Followed by a loud "BOO" I automatically jumped up now feeling more paranoid then usual.

"For the love of everything that is holy...if you guys don't stop I'm gona go all Freddy Kruger on all of your asses and not be sorry for it." I turned around and noticed that it was just Logan trying to scare me.

"Geez, I just trying to have a little fun..cuz I'm Batman."He said back In his best Batman voice.

"I don't care If you're Santa Clause himself...You don't try to scare me after the kind of night I just had, you're just asking for trouble."I went off him.

"Take a chill pill girl, we are just trying to have some fun."I heard Michelle say, but before I could say anything they all walked away by just the look I was giving them back.

The night continued with BTR performing a few songs, then them continuing to be followed around by my friends. Kendall had Ryan pinned in the corned playing tonsil hockey and by the looks of it, he was winning. Jeremy and Carlos spent most of the time by the snacks and candy, feeding each other the whole time. Michelle, Jaime, and Logan were on the dance floor, Michelle trying her best to teach him how to twerk. I couldn't help but laugh at his sorry attempt to keep up with them.

I spent the rest of the night cuddled up with James on the sofa, talking about ideas of how to get my so-called 'friends' back. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I actually had a good time for it being the first time I celebrated Halloween. I was definitely looking forward to next year, and this time I was going to be the one to be doing the Tricking and it will be my treat to do so.

**Ok so...what did you guys think? Not sure how I feel about it but just had to get er' done. Hopefully this will be the push I need to get back to writing. Please show it some love and review, it will mean alot :) Muchas gracias.**


End file.
